FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to antenna mounts and, in particular, the present invention relates to an antenna mount for attaching a TVRO antenna to a pipe mast anchored to the ground, the mount capable of aligning the antenna with any of several satellites positioned within a horizon-to-horizon view of the antenna.